Battle in the clouds
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: In the land of sky a battle for supremacy is raging between the clan of the winged beast and the clan of the winged insects. Can the budding relationship between Kimihiro Watanuki and Shizuka Doumeki, the next clan leaders, bring peace or destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**This parody sprung from the tile page of **_**XXXholic**_** volume 5 chapter 1. This story contains Shoan-ai as well as other characters from the CLAMP universe.**

**Disclamier: **_**XXXholic**_ **and all other works I use in this story belong to CLAMP manga team (i.e. not me).**

**Prologue**

"This fair is so exciting" said the girl to her younger as she skipped along all the fantastic sites that this years fair had brought.

"Yeah and yummy too" answered the young boy as he finished off his stick of cotton candy. Suddenly the children heard the most beautiful music coming from the fair's outskirts.

"Come lets find out whose making that sound" said the girl braking into a run

"Onee-chan wait up" yelled the boy as he tried to keep up with his older sister.

Following the music the siblings found themselves in front a large sky blue tent, entering they discovered that the sound that they had been flowing was coming from a large wooden flute being played by a dark haired young man. The children quickly sat down at the vacant benches at the back of the tent and along with the rest of the audience stood and cheered when the man bowed.

"Thank you, Thank you' he said "And now it is my pleasure to introduce to you Lady Yuko story teller". As the man left an woman with her face shielded by a fan entered entered, her kimono was the same colour as the tent with design of a sliver butterfly on the lower left of the kimono and sliver bird on the upper right the fan also displaying the sliver creatures was closed and revelled a truly beautiful pale skinned woman. One side of her long dark hair was wound into a bun and red paint glistened on her lips contrasting her dark eyes witch were etched in black. She truly was a sight to behold. As she opened her mouth to speak the audience found itself captivated by her lilting voice

"Long ago the four nations that inhabited this world lived in harmony by as the desire for power grew in many men's hearts conflicts grew with in each nation. Finally the creator of the world threatened to destroy the world as it was and create a new one unless peace would return to the land. Sure enough harmony soon regained in all but one nation. That of the land of Sky. The two main factions that of the winged beasts and that of the winged insects had be unable to yield to each other and their were also evenly matched and with the land of Flame supporting the beasts and the country of Water aligning themselves with the insects it seemed that peace would never be reached. That is until the king of the kingdom of Earth made a proposal to both clans. The next leaders of each clan would compete on the eve of end of the old year and the and the dawn of the new and the victor would take the Earth kingdoms oldest princess as their queen and there by have the support of the Earth kingdom naturally allowing the loser clan to be overtaken. However the King failed to realised how evenly matched the two clans were and many battles would be fought before the kings plan came to fruition. Over a century latter" The woman finally paused to raise her fan up to her face again but since it was a good distance away her voice could still be heard.

"And this is where our story begins"

**Tbc **

**For all you Wantinkui and Domekice fans don't worry they will appear next chapter along with a whole host of other CLAMP creations **


	2. 10 years earlier

**Disclamier: **_**XXXholic**_ **and all other works I use in this story belong to CLAMP manga team (i.e. not me).**

**For all you that wondering about how Wantinkui and Domeki have turned out in this parody story, your about to find out. So with out further ado allow me to introduce Prince Kimihiro Wantanuki of the winged insects and Prince Shizuka Domeki of the clan of winged beasts.**

*Clang Clang*

In the practice ground a sliver and white knight were exchanging blows via their swords and shields. The white knight shield and breast plate displaying a large orange with gold line patterns on the wings on white surrounded by a black border, the crest of the Wantanuki family, leaders of the winged insect clan. The black knight created an opening and the white knight took it forcing the black knight to the ground sword at the throat. The black knight dropped his sword indicating that he had lost.

The White Knight removed his helmet and strands of might night black hair fell across cobalt blue eyes. The ears that had become exposed with the helmets removal could hear the applauding from the fights only observer coming closer.

"Excellent Wantanuki -dono that was truly specular"

"Your praise is unworthy of such a spectacle Kurogane sensei" said Wantanuki bowing to his teacher. The sword master huffed at the impervious shell that his student had built him around himself that allowed no praise or complement to be taken by the boy.

"I swear your attitude is the bane of your teachers' existence my dono"

"Sensei?" enquired the young dono

"Never mind just hand your armour over for cleaning and report form your magic lesson"

"Yes sensei" said Wantanuki bowing again to him sensei, this time with the sliver knight.

"Kurogane sensei is right Kim your attitude is bane of everyone existence " said the sliver knight after he had removed his helmet revealing short brown hair and similar coloured eyes tinted with honey.

"I don't have an attitude problem Kaz" said the dark haired boy countering his friend

"Yes you do but I'm not worried you know why?" he asked rolling sliver helmet between his fingers

"You'll tell me even though I don't want to know" answered the young dono knowing that his friend had stoped listing to him a long time ago

"It's cause someday you are going to fall crazy in love with someone that you will crave their praise and compliments so much that your attitude problem will be a thing of the past"

"You really think it will be that easy cause let me assure you there will never be anyone like that ?" asked Wantaunki, who had managed to make his way behind his friend with out him knowing

"Oh yes their will K …." The rest of the sentence cut off by having the white helmet forced on to his head.

"Ha ha" laughed Wantaunki drying his eyes of tears as his friend lunged at him, which Wantaunki easily side stepped

"Look at this way Kaz I'm only trying to help you get through your duties faster" said the young cheerily before breaking off in to a run towards the changing tent to avoid his annoyed and currently blind friend

.∞.

*twang twang*

On anther practice field two young boys were practicing their archery skills both were wearing traditional eastern archery outfits. On the back of one boy's outfit was an orange bird with blood red tip feather and deep purple beak in a swooping position incased on a white background with a black border, the crest of the Domeki family, leaders of the winged beast clan. As Domeki's final hit the bullseyes yet again he could hear applause ringing in his ears

"Well done Domeki- dono perfect as always" said the boy's dark haired archery instructor

Domeki simply shrugged his shoulders "It was nothing I've done this before so many times before that I could it in my sleep"

"What Shi-kunmeans Sagia sensei" said the other boy with hair as black as carol and eyes the same green as emeralds "is thanks to your excellent tuition that he has such legendary archery skills, right Shi-kun?" Domeki just stood as still as a statue

"He nodded his head master, he did" said the other boy as the silence stretched out and became awaked

"Rikuo" said the archery master as he pointed to the white cloth covering his eyes just because I am blind do not mean I can not tell when someone has disrespected me or lied to me, do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sensei "answered Rikuo bowing while Domeki just grunted. Saiga shook his head "Domeki-dono your attitude problem is the worse that any other student of mine and I know your other teachers feel the same way, I suggest that you think about that before you attend your magic lesson" Saiga walked away and Rikuo breathed out a sigh of relief while Domeki just grunted and walk off

"Master Sagia has a point Shi-chan" said Rikuo when he had caught up to his friend

"So?" said Domeki

"You know Shi-kun I bet that some day you're going to meet someone that is going to give praise and compliments but no matter what they say, you will feel like you don't deserve them"

"That is never going to happen Ri-chan ever" stated Doemkei

"Oh yes it will because that person will force to feel like that even if you don't what to" Domeki grunted before opening his mouth to counter his friend before a commotion forced them to look back to the practice ground. The next group of archers were all young children. The targets that Rikuo had used were being replaced by targets that displayed a black and orange butterfly with white spots. _The symbol for the winged insect clan._

"Shizuka" said Rikuo choosing to use his friend's full name rather than his nick name

"Yes" answered Domeki

"I thought you talked your father about this"

"So did I"

"Something tells me that you didn't or he wasn't paying attention"

"Well I guess I'll just have to make sure he is listening to me at the next council meeting"

**TBC**

Sensei- one who has come before

Dono- lord

-chan- suffix used mainly with girls

-kun- suffix used mainly with boys

**A/N I know that** **Wantinkui and Domeki are a little OC but there times that I do think Domeki is a bit of an egotist and Wantinkui is sometimes very laid back with his friends. **


End file.
